


Snow Day with Chocobo, Snowball Fight and Hot Chocolate

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, GrandpaRegis!, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: A rare snowfall in Insomnia, is the ideal ingredient to spend a nice day together.





	Snow Day with Chocobo, Snowball Fight and Hot Chocolate

That morning the cold was quite pungent to Lucis and Prompto, when he sat on the bed, shuddered and murmured: "It's colder than usual today." He tried to move but Noctis's arms surrounded him and forced him to lie back on the bed.

Noctis murmured in a voice kneaded with sleep and eyes closed: - Stay here with me in bed. He kissed Prompto several times on the neck to reiterate his idea.

Prompto turned to Noctis and kissed him first on the nose and then on the lips and then said: - Riku will soon wake up and I want to prepare breakfast. He stroked Noctis's cheek before giving him another kiss on his lips and getting rid of his grip.

Noctis snorted then said softly: "Bring Riku here, before preparing breakfast." He stole another kiss from Prompto's lips before letting him go.  
Prompto nodded and immediately went to take the room to pick up Riku who began to complain while Prompto took him in his arms and wrapped him in his woolen blanket.

Prompto murmured in a low voice as he cuddled his son: "Continue to sleep with Papa Noctis in my place." He put the baby in the double bed, while Noctis had gone back to sleep.

Both Noctis and Riku had the same identical and funny expression as they slept and Prompto could not hold back a laugh and taking his inseparable camera in his hand he took a picture to show also to Gladio and Ignis.

The blond went to open the window and found the landscape completely covered in snow that triggered in him first a feeling of disgust and physical discomfort and then of surprise and happiness.

Prompto shouted: - Noctis! Come and see! It snowed and Insomnia is completely surrounded by snow.-. He began to take several photographs.  
Noctis immediately stood up and immediately went to the window to see the insomnia spectacle covered in snow as well.

Noctis murmured as he observed the completely whitewashed streets of Insomnia from the window of his apartment: - It is rare that in Insomnia it snows, even now that we are in the middle of winter ... -. He opened the window slightly to take a pile of snow in his hands and then jokingly to Prompto, who immediately avoided the attack.

Prompto commented jokingly: "The granita is not included in your breakfast, Noct.-. Both burst out laughing before exchanging a long kiss.

Prompto exclaimed as he returned to prepare breakfast: - We have to bring Riku to play in the snow! You can not miss such an opportunity. "  
Noctis said in a grim voice as he closed the window: "The problem we can not go to one of the many public parks of Insomnia." The fact that Riku was their son was to remain secret until the law on succession to the throne would have changed.

Prompto added in a bitter and pessimistic voice: "And we do not even have snow suits for Riku. I think we'll have to stay home. " He began to heat in a pan of pancakes that Ignis had brought him last night.

Noctis jumped up and exclaimed: - I had an idea! -. He took the cellular from his jacket and began to dial the number quickly.

:- Which idea?-. Prompto asked as he turned the pancake.

Noctis replied: "We can take Riku to play in the private garden of the Citadel. There Riku could play with the snow with all serenity and maybe he could play with my father ... -.

Prompto asked as he continued to cook: - As for snow clothes? -.

Noctis answered as he began to dial Ignis's phone number: "I will ask Ignis, he always has the solution to everything!" He looked at the pancake and added in a low voice: "On my own I want the cream of hazelnuts and chocolate chips."

As soon as he heard the voice of Ignis, Noctis exclaimed: - Have you seen the snow, Ignis? -.

Ignis grimaced and asked in a calm and direct voice: "Did you only call me for this?"

Noctis replied as he went to the bedroom to watch, if Riku had woken up or continued to sleep: - Let's say he hits the snow. Since it's snowing I would like to take Riku to play in the snow in the Citadel garden to avoid problems and to make Riku with my father, but we do not have the right clothes for Riku and I wondered if you could give us a hand. He stroked Riku's hair, which he quickly put his head under the covers.

Ignis thought about it for a few seconds and answered calmly: "I do not even have snow clothes for a child for three years, but I can get them somehow."

Noctis exclaimed: - Thanks Ignis! See you later at the Citadel! Now I wake up Riku, have breakfast and call Cor to come and pick us up.-. He lifted the blanket to check Riku, who put his hands over his eyes and then added: "Call Gladio and Iris too! So we are all together! -.

Ignis answered as he looked out of the window at the snow that kept coming down: "All right, Noct! See you later at the Citadel.-.

Noctis put the phone down on the nightstand and gave Tiku a tender look, who kept his eyes covered with his hands to keep going.

The prince took his son in his arms and after wrapping him in the blanket he murmured: - Riku, wake up that there is snow outside! Let's go play the Cittadella together with the uncles and the grandfather. "

Riku began rubbing his eyes and murmured in a low voice: "Grandfather ..." He rested his head on Noctis's shoulder as he opened and closed his eyes.

Noctis kissed him tenderly on the cheek and said as he sat in the kitchen and while Prompto put breakfast on the table: - Yes, let's go play with the grandfather, but first we have to have breakfast, wash and dress. And they all started breakfast together.

Once they had finished breakfast, they washed and dressed and waited for Cor's arrival with the car to go to the Citadel and have fun with the snow and Noctis asked Cor: "My father has already been warned that we are going to the Citadel? -.

Cor answered as he looked in the mirror Noctis who was playing with Riku: - Yes and he will join us as soon as he has finished carrying out the last engagements of the day.-.

Riku smiled cheerfully at the thought of seeing his grandfather again and playing with him, while Noctis took on a worried expression as he listened to Cor again talk about his father's commitments.

When they arrived at the Citadel, Noctis brought Riku and the small suitcase he had brought back to his old bedroom where they found Ignis waiting for them and said, "The clothes are already inside the room. I bought something for you two as well.

Prompto replied embarrassed: "There was no need to buy anything for me." He began to scratch his head and Noctis found him adorable.  
Riku exclaimed cheerfully as he embraced Ignis' legs: - Uncle Ignis! Do you play with snow? -.

Ignis looked at Riku and smiled and replied: - Certainly Riku, but first I have to wear suitable clothes to play in the snow. He held out his hand to the child who immediately took it and continued: - And the same is true for your parents. He noticed that the child had raised his head to look curiously at the decorated ceiling.

Noctis exclaimed as he let Riku into his old bedroom: "Come on, let's change now! Then time we lose here and less time we will have to play in the snow.-.  
Prompto instead I try to say something to Ignis, but the latter immediately stopped him: - Do not you dare say that words, go inside to change yourself.-  
Prompto only managed to say a thank you before disappearing into the room, where Noctis was chasing Riku who did not want to wear suitable clothes for this climate.  
When they finally managed to dress Riku, they went out into the garden to find Gladio and Iris who were building a snowman in the shape of Moogle.  
Riku shouted as he moved, he moved awkwardly in the high snow: - Uncle Gladio! Iris!-. The girl raised her head and answered, moving her arm frantically.  
Riku asked curiously as he watched the snowman in front of him: - What is it? -. He watched Gladio put more snow on his doll to make it more stable.  
Iris exclaimed proud of his creation: - It's a snow Moogle! -. Then he hugged the child tightly and lifted him up into the air.

Riku tried to disengage from Iris' embrace without success and Gladio said: - Put it down that Riku wants to play with the snow! -. And the girl obeyed her older brother's order.

Riku looked back at the statue of snow and Gladio asked: - Do you want to make a snowman? -  
.  
Riku exclaimed taking the hand of both Noctis and Prompto: - I want to do it in the shape of Chocobo! -. And he began to take a pile of snow with his hands and then another to create a pile of snow.

Gladio put a hand on his hat and commented exasperatedly and looking at Prompto: - You made Riku fixed to the Chocobo like you! -. He looked at Noctis who had bent over to help his son in my creation.

Ignis murmured as he gave a hand to Noctis and Riku: "At least, Noctis did not infect him with his hatred of vegetables." Slowly the pile got bigger and bigger and Riku started trying to give it a real one.

Noctis retorted while Prompto also joined the construction: - The only fixed I would like to give them is that of fishing.

Riku made a disgusted grimace and murmured as he put his hands in the fresh snow and then threw it into the air: - Fishing is ugly and boring.  
Noctis felt himself struck directly at the heart and replied with an offended tone: - It is not boring at all! -. All of them burst out laughing, while Noctis began to form different fish with snow, which were promptly destroyed by Riku's feet.

Noctis shook his head and glanced toward the main entrance and Ignis said as he showed Riku how to draw the feathers on the snowman: - His Majesty said it would arrive in the early afternoon.-. Noctis held one snorted and started working on the snow chocobo again.

Iris asked worriedly to her brother as she hooked on a branch a fuchsia ball to put on the snow Moogle: - Do you think that the King and our father will be able to reach us this afternoon? -.

Gladio answered with a small stick defining the last details on the snowman: - Yes, you'll see! I called our father and he confirmed that today they did not have many commitments. You will see that this afternoon they will be here with us.-. He also glanced at Riku and Noctis who were having fun with the snow.

Iris murmured in a low voice: "I hope so!" He adjusted the ball better and then inserted it into Moogle's head.

Gladio commented on his sister's work: - You did a really good job, Iris! Now only the last details are missing and it will finally be finished. "

Iris smiled happily and said, "So, let's get busy!" And he glanced toward the group of Riku who had assembled a pile of snow much higher than Riku.

Noctis picked up Riku to help him set the snow on top, while Prompto began to shape the chocobo's legs. They had decided together to depict a Chocobo while he was resting and once finished the base would also have added yellow leaves to recreate the feathers of the Chocobo.

Ignis looked at his watch and decided to go inside to prepare lunch, while Noctis amused himself by dropping snow over Prompto's head. Riku burst out laughing as he watched his father lift his head and look around where the snow came from.

Prompto exclaimed as he looked at his son over the snow sculpture and then Noctis who was pretending to shape the sculpture in the form of a Chocobo: - Ah, of course this sculpture loses snow.-. Riku could not hold back the laughter, while Noctis continued to pretend total indifference and build the statue.

Prompto picked up a pile of snow and approaching Noctis said in a serious voice: - I think that in one place it was not enough snow ... -.

Noctis asked curiously as he looked at the red cheeks of the blond who looked down: - Where is it? -.

Prompto smeared the snow on Noctis's face and exclaimed happily: "On your face!" Riku burst out laughing.

Noctis looked at Prompto and asked defiantly: "Do you want war?" He took Prompto and began to tickle him, throwing himself into the snow with Riku, who kept laughing.

Prompto exclaimed with tears in his eyes: "Enough, Noct! I give up!-. He stood still in the snow, while Noctis raised his head to look the blond straight in the eye.

Prompto's cheeks had grown even redder and the snow crystals shone in his blond hair and his eyes had turned blue / violet.

Noctis missed a beat for how beautiful her boyfriend was and immediately kissed him on the lips with passion and Prompto immediately returned with another kiss.

Riku began to complain: - Papa Noct and Papa Prompto we have to finish the snowman! -. He threw snow on his parents.

Noctis and Prompto broke away and stood up as they laughed and watched their child begin to throw snow at them.

Prompto asked in a serious voice: "I think it's up to Riku to get his dose, right?" He made a loupe at Noctis.

Noctis answered as he took the snow off his clothes: - Right! -.

Both approached Riku and began to tickle him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and Riku exclaimed: - Enough! Let's make the puppet.-.   
And he tried to escape, but found himself in Prompto's arms, who turned him around before setting him down and starting again the construction of their special snowman.

They continued to work on their snowman until Ignis entered the garden and said loudly as he called everyone's attention: "Lunch is ready!"  
Riku exclaimed in a disappointed voice: - Noooo! I have not finished my Chocobo of snow yet! -.

Noctis picked up his son and replied: - Let's finish eating and then come back here to finish the puppet.-. He kissed his son on the cheek and took the snow off his hat and his heavy coat.

Iris exclaimed: "Let's all go inside." And he grimaced at Riku and the boy laughed.

After lunch they started playing with the snow again with Riku who finally finished his snowman who vaguely remembered a Chocobo from afar.  
Prompto looked at the snowman from afar and said as he picked up some fallen orange leaves: - Use these leaves to create the beak of your Chocobo. Meanwhile, I look for yellow leaves to simulate the feathers. "Riku took delivery of the leaves and tried to place them on his snowman to form the beak.

Meanwhile Noctis looked worried at the main entrance to the garden and Prompto said approaching him and stealing a kiss on his cheek: - You will see that your father will arrive soon. Do not lose hope.-.

Noctis took a soft touch of the snow on Prompto's nose and murmured: "I hope so ..." And he kissed the tip of his nose.

Meanwhile, Iris approached Gladio and suggested an idea in Iris's ear and was immediately greeted with enthusiasm. The two exchanged a complicit laugh and began collecting snow to implement their plan.

Meanwhile, with the help of his father, Prompto continued to decorate his snowman with yellow leaves to make him look like a chocobo.  
At last the child exclaimed satisfied: - Finished! -.

Prompto exclaimed as he took his camera: - Put yourself close to the puppet so I'll take a picture. Prompto immediately took the picture.  
Gladio exclaimed putting his hands on his hips: - Come and take a picture also to our snowman.-. Meanwhile, Iris hid snow skin he had prepared behind a bush. He and his brother did not want to let the enemy discover their plan.

Prompto photographed the work of Gladio and Iris, while Noctis saw the entrance door open and his father entered the garden accompanied by his cane and Clarus who gave a smile in the direction of Gladio and Iris.

Noctis smiled when he saw his father and exclaimed to Riku: - Look who is there! -.

Riku turned and exclaimed happily and starting to run towards Regis: - Grandfather! -.

Regis with the help of Clarus bent down to welcome Riku in his arms and exclaimed: - Riku! -. He squeezed it in a hug full of effect and asked: - Are you having fun with the snow? -.

Riku nodded his head and then proudly pointed his snowman said: - I made my snowman.-. Immediately the child took the hand of his grandfather to bring him to show the snowman.

Clarus helped Regis get back on his feet and Regis exclaimed happily as he followed his nephew in the snow: "I really want to see your masterpiece!" And he gave a smile to Noctis, who was watching the scene.

Noctis returned his father's smile and continued to watch him as he listened carefully to the funny explanation of Riku on his snowman.  
Prompto hugged Noctis from behind and asked kissing his ear and looking at the scene between his grandfather and grandchild: - What do you think? -.

Neither of them noticed that Iris and Gladio had begun to accumulate two piles of snowballs, while Ignis went to put his glasses in a safe place before the war broke out.

Noctis answered in a cheerful and serene voice: "Riku is the best medicine for my father. When he is with Riku, my father no longer seems worn out by his commitments and by the barrier that is consuming him. " He wanted to see his father always so happy.

Prompto looked at Regis and Riku playing together and confirmed: - Yes, you're right! -. He leaned over to give another kiss to Noctis but was hit in full by a snowball.

Iris commented while he saw Prompto on the ground: - Great Shot, Gladio! -. And he threw his snowball at Noctis, but the prince dodged the snowball.

Prompto got to his feet and threw a snowball at Iris, hitting him straight in the face, and then he touched Gladio to be hit by a snowball from Noctis.

Regis watched the scene amused and looking at Riku, he suggested: "Do we want to join the battle too, Riku?" A genuine, joyous smile appeared on his face as he saw his nephew gather snow to form a ball for him.

Riku exclaimed as he handed the snowball to Regis: "Yes, grandfather!" He began to prepare another snowball.

Regis turned to Clarus and asked jokingly: "Do you join the battle beside your King?" He made a loupe, as they approached the place of the clashes.

Clarus replied in the same tone as Regis: "Obviously, yes, your majesty!" As your shield, I will never abandon your side. He took a snowball and threw it at Noctis, who was hit in the head.

The boy turned around and could not help but smile as he watched Riku and his father form a perfect snow attack team and even Prompto smiled at that scene, before being hit by a snowball thrown by Ignis who was holding at a safe distance. His strategy proved useless because he was literally assaulted by a multiple attack of snowballs that forced him to the ground.

Ignis murmured as he cleaned his clothes and got back on his feet to begin his counterattack against the enemies: "Fortunately, I have secured my glasses." And he started throwing snowballs at anyone who was under his aim.

Clarus parried a snowball that he wanted to hit Regis and the King exclaimed as he burst into a sincere and long laugh: - Excellent work Clarus! -. And immediately he threw his snowball at Noctis, hitting him in the face, while Riku laughed and prepared the new ammunition.

Pure Noctis broke into a sincere laugh as he stood up and ready to launch a powerful counterattack with Prompto, who was targeted by Gladio and Iris.

They continued to play snowballs until the sun began to set and the snow began to fall thicker on Insomnia, so as to make it with its night lights a city out of a storybook.

When they come back in, Noctis took Riku back to his bedroom to have him put on comfortable, dry clothes before returning to the dining room, where Ignis was serving hot chocolate with some cookies.

Noctis commented as he looked at the hot drink: - With this cold the hot chocolate is really perfect! -. He put Riku sitting next to him and Prompto and began to dip one of the biscuits into the chocolate.

Iris exclaimed as she blew on the spoon: - I agree! -.

Prompto looked at Riku and said in a calm voice: "Wait until the chocolate cools or you risk peeling your tongue." Noctis blew his chocolate and the boy looked around to see what his father was doing with his drink.

Riku looked at his father before starting to blow on the chocolate to make it cool faster and Regis chuckled before looking back at the window, where time did not seem to improve.

The King looked at Noctis and said, "Time is getting worse, maybe it's better if you stay in the Citadel for the night." He noticed that Riku had stopped blowing on his chocolate and gave him a hopeful look and continued: "You and Prompto can sleep in your old bedroom, while Riku will stay with me."

A huge smile appeared on Riku's face, and Noctis turned to look out the window at the heavy snow and said, "That's fine with me!" Then he asked worriedly: "Do you have any commitments tomorrow morning and I have to come and get Riku?"

Regis shook his head and explained in a serious voice: "Tomorrow morning there was to be an inauguration of a sports facility, but with this bad weather it will certainly be postponed to a different date, so I'm almost totally free to be with Riku.-.

Riku exclaimed happily while putting a biscuit in the middle of the hot chocolate: - So we will have more time to be together and to finish the story, grandfather! -. He picked up with the spoon and ate the biscuit.

Regis smiled and exclaimed cheerfully: "Of course, and maybe start another one." Prompto looked at the scene with a gentle glance and also noticed the happiness of Noctis in seeing his father spending time with Regis.

Clarus looked at his children and said in a serious voice, almost drowning out a plan: "You will sleep with me in the large apartment reserved for the King's Shields."

Everyone turned their eyes to Ignis and Regis said in a serious voice: "You will sleep in the old bedroom when you lived in the palace with your uncle. Are you well?-.

Ignis exclaimed in a serious tone: "That's fine with me, but he already started going to the kitchen to prepare the dinner I have in mind for tonight." Everyone kept talking and drinking their hot chocolate, while the snow continued to descend on Insomnia.

Prompto watched the snow continue to descend on Insomnia always with that strange mix of sensations that caused him that show.

Noctis murmured as he hugged Prompto from behind and rested his head on his shoulder: "It was really a beautiful day, was not it?" He kissed him on the neck and shuddered at Prompto.

Prompto turned and stole a quick kiss on the lips of Noctis but he was not satisfied and taking in his hands the face of the blond and kissing him once more with passion.

When they broke off with shortness of breath, Noctis whispered hoarsely on Prompto's lips: "There's only one way to better complement the evening!" She kissed him several times and forced him to turn around to look better.

Prompto pulled Noctis's lips and murmured hoarsely: "Then let's finish at the best." Noctis kissed him again passionately as he lifted him up and Prompto wrapped his legs around the raven's waist.

Noctis without ceasing to devour Prompto's lips went to his bed, but he stumbled and fell ruinously over it. The two lovers burst out laughing before recovering to kiss with passion and turn off the light.


End file.
